Existing Faith
by Clari-sama
Summary: Kain loves Cecil, but Cecil thinks he loves Rosa, Kain and Cecil get together, but Cecil and Rosa get married. FF IV Yaoi KainxCecil R&R gomen, summaries are kinda crappy
1. Trust

((Hey all, here is one fanfic that I got an idea for. I finally started it; it's a good thing I am back in the mood for writing. Yeah, I am sure not many people support the pairing of Kain x Cecil, but I do, so this is a Kain x Cecil fic. You don't like yaoi DON'T READ. Spare me the trouble. Ok this takes place ... on the moon after they all run up to the top of the Lunar Subterranean and stuff. Yeah, this fic kinda goes along with the game but not really. I morphed it to fit my sick and twisted self. Bwahahahahaha, so yeah, some things won't be the same. No flaming me, I will only laugh at you and then be merciless in making fun of you. Yeah, I don't own FF IV ... I wish I did tho ;_; Ok read and be happy ^_^))  
  
Existing Faith  
  
Ch 1: Trust  
  
Cecil POV  
  
Run, I must run, I have to make it. I don't like this terrible feeling surging through my body. I don't know what is to come. I need to help Kain, I need to know he is safe and alive.  
  
"Cecil! Cecil wait up!" I hear Rosa yell from behind. As much as I want to go back to her I can't. I have to find Kain.  
  
I turn the corner running higher in the Lunar Subterranean. Damn Golbez! Damn him for bringing us to the moon to follow him, damn him for stealing the crystals, damn him for everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cecil ran up the stairs skipping a few steps, panting for air. The calls from his friends merely echoing in his ears as he ran faster and faster. Pushing past scouters and monsters he didn't even bother to fight, just run. Cecil stepped into the portal and transported to the final level. He could feel his long time friend, he was close. Stepping out of the portal Cecil doubled over and panted for air. Cecil heard soft whimpers of pain and ... footsteps. Cecil looked up abruptly only to see Golbez walking towards him, and Kain lying on the ground behind him unconscious. Cecil pulled out his sword and stood ready to fight. Golbez stopped his approach as Rosa, Rydia, Edge, and Fu So Ya stumbled through the portal.  
  
"What in the hell ... is –"Edge was cut off as he saw who stood nearly ten feet in front of them.  
  
"Cecil ..." Golbez's deep voice echoed through the room. Cecil gripped his sword hilt tighter; eyes burning in rage. "I cannot ask you to forgive me for what I have done, but I must ask you to understand. I was merely a puppet of Zeromus. He wanted the crystals for himself to make him more powerful, and I was just the person to use," He took another step forwards the party, all of which armed themselves except Fu So Ya. He stepped in front of the party.  
  
"Put your weapons down," Fu So Ya said quietly.  
  
"Are you crazy!? The guy is going to kill us" Edge yelled  
  
"No, what he says is the truth, Zeromus is the real foe here." Fu So Ya replied.  
  
Rosa lowered her bow and walked up to Cecil's side placing her hand on his arm. Fu So Ya walked up to Golbez and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fu So Ya looked up into Golbez's eyes.  
  
"Just like your father," Cecil's eyes widened  
  
"D...do you mean to say?" Cecil's voice was raspy and even hurt his throat to talk.  
  
"Yes, Cecil, his father is yours as well."  
  
"But that ... would make him ... your brother," Rydia commented softly  
  
Cecil lowered his head and his sword, his purple hair covering his face, shoulders shaking slightly.  
  
"Cecil you must understand. I cannot undo what was done, but I beg you at least say something." Golbez pleaded his normally deep voice now soft and quiet.  
  
Cecil looked up at Golbez for the first time as a brother; he seemed so different. Cecil's mind whirled trying to find the right things to say. Unfortunately, little time was spent before Fu So Ya began talking again.  
  
"Cecil, take your party and head back to the Lunar Whale. Rest up, you will need it. Golbez and I are going ahead to fight Zeromus." Without another word the two turned and began to walk away. Before stepping out Golbez shot Cecil one last pleading glance over his shoulder. Cecil opened his mouth to speak, but before the words came out Golbez was gone. Cecil stared into the space where Golbez had stood. He couldn't believe it, it seemed so unreal. The same blood that flowed in his veins, flowed in Golbez's as well.  
  
"Cecil!" A call from Rosa snapped him out of his daze. He looked over to Rosa who was kneeling next to Kain casting sure spells over him. "I need your help; my magic is too low to help him anymore." Cecil sheathed his sword and kneeled next to his friend. Rose vacated her spot and stood off to the side to give Cecil some room. He unhooked Kain's helmet and set it off to the side. Kain's unruly blonde hair was matted against his head, his eyes closed tightly, sweat beading his forehead and his breathing heavy and uneven. Cecil set his hands on Kain's forehead and muttered the cure spell. His eyes shot open, Kain's head turning from side to side in panic.  
  
"Kain, relax, you're safe now," Cecil murmured and offered a smile to his friend who seemed to be in tons of pain. Kain let out a deep sigh and dropped his head on the floor staring at the roof  
  
"Cecil, I am so sorry for everything that I did. I am the worst, I am so easily manipulated and I turned on my friends with the snap of a finger." Kain finally dared to look at Cecil. "You should just leave me behind." Cecil frowned.  
  
"I am not leaving you behind Kain, you are like my brother. You see, it wasn't just Golbez that possessed you. Golbez was being controlled by Zeromus. So that added to Golbez's power." Cecil brushed a few stray hairs form Kain's forehead. "I forgive you ..." Cecil helped Kain into a sitting position.  
  
"Thank you Cecil ... for everything,"  
  
"There is nothing to be thanking me for Kain," Cecil smiled a he wrapped one of Kain's arms around his neck. Helping him to stand Cecil stuck on hand on Kain's waist. Kain looked away from Cecil, to try to hide his blush.  
  
'What is wrong with you Kain? Since when have you ever felt this way about Cecil? These feelings were for Rosa ... I thought."  
  
Kain glanced over Cecil's shoulder over to where Rosa stood with his helmet. For some reason she seemed; so different. Next to Cecil she appeared so bland ... so imperfect. Where he had once found her beautiful, Cecil stood in her place; it took a moment but at last he realized; his love was misplaced. He never loved Rosa; it was merely a shield to hide his true feelings he had. Kain's thoughts were all in a blur, he could not decipher one from the next; except one; the love for his best friend. Before his heart could take over, his mind stepped in.  
  
'Cecil will never want me in that way ... he has Rosa.' Kain glanced at Cecil's face, every perfect feature on his face. Kain's eyes traveled to his pink lips, and suddenly found himself lost in thought about Cecil. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss him ... if anything, just one kiss. To run my fingers through his hair, feel his body against mine.' Kain found himself blushing again and some other things that made him glad he was wearing armor. 'This isn't good ...'  
  
"Kain? Are you alright? You look flushed, are you fevered? Cecil asked stopping his journey to the ship.  
  
"No, no I am fine, I am just tired, and that's all." Cecil didn't look convinced, but he didn't press the matter any further.  
  
"Well, just hold on, we are almost there," Cecil said re-adjusting Kain. They continued walking, Rydia and Edge fought off monsters while Rosa healed the party with potions and esunas.  
  
"Good thing we are almost there ... my summons are getting weak," Rydia panted as she wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
Luck was on their side, the encountered no more monsters the rest of the way to the ship. Cecil opened the doors and he group walked in. Cecil led Kain over to one bed; he set him on the soft cushions. Thanking Cecil once again Kain began working the task of removing his armor. Distressed Kain looked over to Cecil who was already taking off his chest plate. Sighing, Kain set back to the task. Without even turning to face him Cecil spoke.  
  
"Kain, would you like some help?" Cecil turned to face his friend with a smile on his face. "I would be more than willing to help. I seriously do not think you would want to sleep in your armor." Cecil walked over to Kain's bed and waited.  
  
'Cecil ... you have no idea how mush I want you to undress me and do so much more.' Kain nodded his head to tell Cecil 'yes' without words, but to also rid the dirty thoughts from his mind. Unfortunately for Kain that is what seemed hardest, sure he would unbuckle one side to keep his mind busy, but it never failed. As much as Kain tried to block it out, he could always feel Cecil's gentle fingers brushing against his skin. Kain begged whatever God there was to save him from the torture, for some reason he never seemed to have this much armor before. Cecil moved to his waist but Kain put his hand on Cecil's shoulder to stop him from going any further.  
  
"Don't worry Cecil, I can get that." Kain said trying to muster a smile. Cecil smiled back.  
  
"Of course Kain. Get some rest." Cecil stood up and walked over to his own bed again. Cecil rid himself of the rest of his armor and looked over at Kain again.  
  
"Kain, I'm glad you're back,"  
  
Kain smiled, closed his eyes and laid back against the pillows letting them heal him completely.  
  
"I'm glad I'm back too," Kain murmured as he fell into a deep sleep filled with dreams of him and the one his heart desired.  
  
TBC  
  
((so there you are ^_^ I can't wait to get the rest of this thing written. Kain x Cecil all the way! Review pwease! Let me know you care! Till next time,  
  
~Clari-sama)) 


	2. Friendship

((AN. Hey guys X3 I guess I have started my fanfic updating spree! Whoop whoop! Thank you for all the great reviews! I love you all glomp Oh, and to Saotome Jin I hope this chapter is more to your liking. Actually, instead of giving me your half ass thoughts, how bout giving me some constructive criticism. You know, something that will actually HELP me write better. If not, then just leave me alone. Anywho :3 now that's out of the way, I present to you...chapter 2! W00t!))

Ch 2

Friendship

Kain thrashed around on the tiny bed upon the Lunar Whale. He awoke abruptly; a thin film of sweat covered his face. He sat up and rubbed his temples. Even after being saved again from Golbez's control he still had nightmares and doubts about his behavior. On one side he swore up and down he was free, but on the other, he wasn't sure if his thoughts were his own anymore. Kain remembered the last time he thought he was free; he just ended up beating Cecil up and stealing the crystal. Kain shivered at the thought of doing such a thing again, he doubted Cecil would be merciful a second time around. Cecil, there was nothing he could do to repay the man for his endless kindness and forgiveness; even if Kain thought he hadn't deserved it. Kain stood from his bed and walked over to where Cecil was turned on his side with his face to Kain. He smiled slightly and walked over to where his best friend slept and crouched down to face level. Kain lightly brushed some loose strands of Cecil's hair from his face. Kain had to admit, Cecil looked so much better without all that dark armor covering up all his beauty. Kain's hand froze as he heard Cecil groan and crack an eye open.

"Mmm...Kain? What are you doing up?" Cecil asked in a groggy morning voice.

Kain sprouted the first answer that came to his mind. "I...had to...use the restroom. But I don't know where it is." Kain hopped the darkness hid his slight blush that he felt forming on his face.

Cecil allowed a small smile and he sat up. He stretched and pointed down the hallway to his right. "Head straight down that hall and turn right. You can't miss it." Cecil explained.

Kain stood up and nodded. "Alright, thank you Cecil." Kain turned and walked to the doorway before he did something else stupid. Kain shivered as he walked down the hallway, he rubbed his arms in hope of getting some heat on his chilled skin. "Why the hell is it so cold on this thing..." he mumbled to himself. He walked on in silence, the only noise being his bare feet against the cold metal and the random sounds of him rubbing his arms. He shook his head. "God that was stupid...I had to go and touch him. What would have happened if he woke up and found out I really didn't have to go to the bathroom...what the hell would I say then?" he sighed and leaned against the wall. "Why do I have to go and think all these things now...why did they even come in the first place?" He leaned his head back against the cool metal. "Maybe, maybe I am just mistaken...like I was with Rosa. I thought I loved her. But it seems I don't. Maybe it's the same with Cecil. Is it even love? Envy? God I don't even know anymore." He lulled his head to the side. "I mean...I do get that warm, happy feeling when I am around him...but that could just be because he has shown me so much kindness...but...Cecil was always like that." Kain smiled at the thought of them back during training school.

"Hey Kain!" A young 17 year old knight trainee with light purple hair came running up to Kain a huge grin plastered all over his face. "I passed the first test! And I don't think I would have been able to do it without your help." Kain waved his hand.

"Congratulations Cecil. I knew you could do it...even without my help; but you know I will help you whenever you need it." Kain smiled back.

Cecil twiddled his fingers a little. "Yeah, well...umm...I kinda need your help again...I need to study for part two."

Kain laughed and rustled Cecil's hair. "Yeah yeah, you know I will. Just swing by my room later and we'll get on some of that studying."

Cecil smiled and hugged Kain. "Thanks Kain! I knew I could count on you. You really are the best friend anyone could have."

Kain felt another blush tinge his cheeks. It was a good thing that he didn't have these feelings back then...otherwise it might have turned out to be more than a study night. Kain blew a slight puff of air and continued to the bathroom. He flicked on the light and cringed at the iridescent green glow. He looked at himself in the mirror as he turned on the faucet and stuck his hands under the cool water. He splashed some water on his face and scrubbed at it. He repeated this a few times before blindly groping for a towel. He found one and dried off his face.

"There, now at least I feel a little better." He hung up the towel and turned the light off. Kain walked down the hall back to the beds and his comrades that slept in them. "I need to be more careful about what I do...things could get pretty ugly if this gets out of hand." Kain sighed, he didn't really want to keep it a secret, he would like nothing better than to sweep Cecil off his feet and tell him how he feels. Unfortunately, for the sake of things, it would probably be best if he didn't. Walking back into the main room Kain walked directly to his bed and sat down on the side. He allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips before lying down on his side to face Cecil and slowly drifted off to sleep for the second time that day.

Kain awoke the next morning to Rydia yelling at Edge to stop flirting with her and that she wasn't interested in his silly games. Kain rolled over and sat on the edge of his bed like he had the night before. He glanced around the inside of the ship and saw Cecil messing with some controls in the front with Rosa chattering away at him. Kain stood up and walked pass Rydia and Edge to get over to where Cecil was.

"Hey, so what are the plans for today?" Kain asked running his fingers through his tangled blonde hair.

Cecil looked up at Kain and thought for a moment. "We are going to head back to Kokkol so I can pick up my new sword he said he would make for me, and then we are going to head back to the crystals and go through the Lunar Subterrane to beat Zeromus."

'He speaks like this is going to be an easy fight...but I guess optimisum is a good weapon to have on our side.' Kain thought

"So how long are we going to have before we go meet Kokkol?" Kain asked.

Cecil shook his head. "Not long at all. We are actually almost there already. So you should get out of your bed gear." Cecil gave Kain his normal childish looking grin.

"Yes mother." Kain replied before grabbing his armor and preparing himself for the days...adventures.

They received Cecil's sword with no trouble, the Dwarf had it waiting for them when they arrived. As they were leaving Rydia received a call from a summon in near by Baron. So with Cecil eager to use his new sword they all traveled to Baron to search for the lost summon. Eventually it turned out to be Odin hiding in the form of the King's ghost down in the basement of the castle. The five defeated it without too much trouble, there were a few close calls but thanks to Rosa and her powerful cures and reflect spells; Odin was now at Rydia's mercy. Once they all were back on the Lunar Whale Cecil called a meeting in the front of the ship.

"Ok, I want you all to make sure you have all your weapons and armor in top notch, because once we go in. There is no coming out. So we either win or loose." Cecil eyed the other four members as they checked through their inventory.

Rydia, Edge, and Rosa all were ready. Cecil looked over at Kain.

"Kain? Is everything there?"

Kain looked up at Cecil. "Yes, I have all my items with me. We can leave whenever you are ready." Kain sat his satchel down and waited for Cecil's command.

"Alright! We are on our way!" He touched the crystal and the ship took off for space once again."

The five warriors arrived on the moon in no time. They battled through all the strange alien creatures that inhabited the moon. They all arrived safely in the cave with only a few minor injuries in which Rosa could fix in no time. Cecil maneuvered the group through the caves and out to the final stretch to the Crystal Castle. Once they stepped in the castle all their wounds were healed and they were all at full strength. Cecil turned to the group.

"Ok, this is your last chance to turn around if you are not willing to go through with this," Cecil said and then waited for any responses. Edge was the one to speak up.

"We are all going to stick with you Cecil; there really would be no point in turning around now. So lets just go and show this guy who is boss!"

Cecil smiled. "Alright, here we go" They all stood in the center of the crystals and waited to be teleported. The room started to flash and each heard a voice of the crystals in their heads. Eight different voices telling them about power and darkness. Soon the room went black, and the next thing anyone saw was a large cave with no way back.

Cecil stood up and began walking into the cave with the others following at his heels.

"This is the beginning of the end..." Kain whispered to himself.

((W00t!! ch 2! Yay. I don't know if I liked the ending that much...so maybe later I will go back and fix it. But I have it up and that's all that matters right??? Right XD Well I hope you all enjoyed. Cuz the more you love me the faster I will get the next chapter out. Love bunches Clari-sama))


	3. Something beautiful

Hey Chapter 3! Wahoo! God I am lazy . ;;; but, here it is at least. This chapter is where it takes a break from following the game and goes by me, if you don't like, bite me. :D ))

Existing Faith

Chapter 3

Something Beautiful

The five party members scurried around the Lunar Subterrane like mice in a maze. The monsters in the area were very strong and ruthless. Rosa had to constantly use her white magic to heal all the party; she was running out of energy as was everyone else.

"I don't think we were ready to come here yet." Edge panted as he sat down against the wall after a particularly long fight with a Behemoth King.

Cecil didn't respond, he only looked out onto the endless roads of twists and turns. He had thought they were ready, he had the most powerful sword anyone could get; he had seen the party beat worse. So why was this so different? Cecil gripped his sword tighter and narrowed his eyes in the dingy light. They were going to pull through this, he was sure of it; he would make sure of it. Cecil walked over to the edge of one of the many platforms they had transported too and looked down. Kain walked over to where Cecil stood and looked down with him.

"I believe we can do it Cecil, we have been through worse right?" Cecil looked up at Kain with defeat written all over his face.

"Can we Kain? The more I think about it the more I realize what a mistake it was to come down here in the first place." He sighed and looked out into the stretch of abyss. "We are running out of supplies, everyone is tired and the monsters just keep coming." He shook his head. "We should just go back."

Kain did the only thing he could think of, he slapped Cecil. Hard. Cecil stumbled back a few steps while holding his throbbing cheek. The chatter amongst the group stopped at that instant and all eyes were now in Kain and Cecil. Kain didn't care; he was determined to talk some sense into this man. "What in the hell are you spewing! Cecil! You are our leader! We can't have you giving us false hope. Stop talking like that. It isn't the Cecil I know." Cecil dropped his hand from his face and looked down at the ground and was quiet for a few minutes, then, he smiled.

"You're right Kain, I can't be talking like this. I have to believe that we can do this." Kain smiled at his friend

"That's more like the Cecil I know."

"Guys watch out!" a sudden cry from Rydia caused the two to turn around rapidly and just in time to see a Blue Dragon charging towards them. The dragon stopped in-between Kain and Cecil and the other three members. A small cloud of air poured through the dragon's nostrils as he eyed Kain and Cecil both. Kain grabbed his spear and held it out in front of him. Behind the dragon Rydia mumbled a quick spell and cast a Fire on the dragon, which screeched out in surprise and cast an Ice in defense. The crashing of icicles caused the ledge in which Kain and Cecil were standing to break, sending the two down into the blank nothingness of the Lunar Subterrane.

Kain groaned and opened his eyes slowly, only to find himself face to face with a worried Cecil.

"Kain! Thank goodness, I thought you were seriously hurt! We fell quite a ways and I can't even see the ledge we were standing on anymore…" Cecil looked up from where they fell as he spoke.

"Well, looks like we will have to climb our way back up" Kain leaned away from the wall and hissed in pain as it shot all the way through his arm. "I…I think I broke my arm…" he closed his eyes as he slumped back against the wall. Cecil looked down at his arm and ran his fingers lightly over the unnatural bed in Kain's arm.

"I-I'm sorry Kain, I cannot heal the bone…my white magic is not good enough for that…but I can at least make the swelling go down" Kain nodded and closed his eyes as he felt a sudden warmth seep through his skin, relieving him of some of the pain. Sighing he opened his eyes and looked up.

"I guess we are going to have to wait…lord knows how long that is going to take…"

Cecil nodded in agreement and sat down next to Kain. "I wouldn't worry about it too much Kain. You know they will come looking for us. I just…I hope the attack from the dragon didn't not hurt them…"

Kain rolled his head from side to side. "Nah, they will be fine, Rydia is a strong enough mage and Rosa can heal, and Edge is a fine fighter, they will make it." Kain opened his eyes and looked out into the area where they had fallen.

Cecil stretched and flopped out on the ground following Kain's gaze upwards. "You are right, they will be fine, and they will come find us and we will be on our way to defeating Zeromus and saving the world." Cecil smiled and looked over at Kain. "Right Kain?"

Kain nodded. "That's right, we'll do it all." After, the two fell into a long silence, which Kain broke.

"Ne, Cecil?"

"Yes Kain?"

Kain paused for a minute looking at his feet. What DID he want? He wasn't quite sure, all the questions were running though his head in a large jumble and he couldn't quite place his finger on one.

"I…well…what." Kain frowned at how dumb he sounded. He had no idea on how he was going to start the conversation, no idea how to even bring up that topic. 'Well, I could just say, 'hey Cecil, I like you more than a friend, care to make out?' But that would not work out to my advantage I believe.' Kain thought to himself. So he opted to the next best thing, just take action. Kain leaned forward and grabbed Cecil behind his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Cecil's eyes widened and before he even really knew what happened Kain pulled away but kept his hand behind Cecil's head. "That's what."

Kain sighed and pulled his hand away when Cecil didn't respond and closed his eyes facing away from him. "I'm sorry Cecil, I just couldn't help it. I have been thinking of some way to tell you for such a long time."

"H-How long?"

Kain shook his head and kept his eyes closed. "I don't even know anymore. Sometimes it feels like forever."

"But what about Rosa? Don't you love her?"

Kain sighed again. "I thought so…but it seems like now I never even did." He opened his eyes and looked back over at Cecil. "I…I think I have fallen in love with you." Kain searched Cecil's face for some kind of a reaction but got none. Kain closed his eyes and turned away from Cecil. "Just forget it, let's just pretend it never happened."

"No…Kain. This is important to me. I want to make you happy, but I have no idea how in this kind of situation. I have never had to deal with this kind of thing."

"Well…for starters what do you think of me? Would you even consider a relationship with me if Rosa was not an issue?" It was a loaded question he knew, but he just had to know.

Cecil pondered for a few minutes, then reached out and rested his hand on Kain's. "Kain, you and I have been friends for so long that you are like a brother to me." He reached up and intertwined his fingers in Kain's hair. "You have beautiful hair, and are very handsome." Cecil smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I guess for a man, you probably would be the first and only one I would seek out."

Kain smiled and grabbed Cecil's hand from his hair and held it. "That's a good enough reason for me"

Cecil looked down at their joined hands. "But, Rosa is here. And I care a lot about her too. Plus after all this and I am to become King…" his voice trailed off and he looked over to the side. Kain understood what he meant without him saying anything.

"I know. You can't have a male lover if you are going to be King" Kain said as he followed Cecil's gaze to the floor, cursing his gender on the inside.

Cecil looked back up at Kain, pity covering his features. "I'm sorry Kain. I don't know what I can do or say to make you feel any better." Kain looked up at him and brushed some hair from his face with his good arm.

"Will you let me have this one time? Just once before I have to loose you to royalty?" Kain asked pure want and need rushing through his veins.

His purple haired friend looked up at him before nodding slowly and smiled. "This once. Just for you Kain and only for you." Cecil smiled and leaned forward to capture Kain's lips in a small kiss. Kain tangled the fingers of his good hand in Cecil's hair while the other one dangled uselessly against his side. Pulling back slightly, Kain looked Cecil in the eyes.

"Are you sure. I don't want to do something that will hurt our friendship. That to me would be worse than death."

A small laugh escaped Cecil's lips and he placed a small kiss on Kain's lips. "Don't worry Kain, this wont change anything in my eyes."

Kain managed a smile and slowly ran his hand down Cecil's back and unhooked the armor tied there. "Good, it wont change anything for me either." Smiling he pushed Cecil against the ground using his cape as some comfort.

"Will your arm be ok?" Cecil asked as he touched the bent bone.

Kain shivered at the contact and looked down at Cecil. "There is nothing that would keep me away from this. I can ignore my arm." Leaning down Kain kissed Cecil again and began the night that would change their lives more than they thought possible.

((Omigod, I don't think I have EVER updated this much. XD I am proud of myself. And, um, I really liked how this chapter came out. I was thinking about actually writing the lemon scene out. And I still might. But I am not going to post it here and run the risk of some half assed punk getting on here and getting offended and reporting my fic. It has happened once, I don't need it again.

Love me? I try hard to finish this. Clari-sama))


End file.
